power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Corbett
' Leo Corbett' is the Red Ranger of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, the main protagonist of the series and the leader of the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers. 'Character background History' ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Leo Corbett was a stowaway aboard the space colony. He wanted to follow his soldier brother, Mike, to find a new world. He largely witnessed the discovery of the Quasar Sabers by accident. Mike originally drew the Red Quasar Saber, but passed it on to Leo before falling to his apparent death at the bottom of a crevice. This allowed Leo to morph into the Red Galaxy Ranger. Throughout the series, Leo used weapons and tools such as the Magna Talon Transdagger, Lion Galactabeast, Red Astro Cycle, Armor Keys (which he used to become the Red Armored Ranger), Red Capsular Cycle (which he gained through understanding his Galactabeast), and the Lights of Orion. When the Magna Defender died and Mike was freed, Leo considered giving his powers and Quasar Saber back to his brother, but Mike said it was Leo's destiny to become the Red Ranger. In the finale, Leo single-handedly destroyed Trakeena in her green insectoid form, sacrificing his Battlizer in the process. Leo blasted Trakeena at point-blank range, destroying his armor and nearly destroying himself. Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue '' When Triskull and his ghouls invaded Mirinoi, Leo took on the mantle of Red Ranger once more, and followed him to Earth, where he helped the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers defeat him and Trakeena. Leo is shown to be able to draw his Quasar Saber from the stone, something he had never done. ''Power Rangers: Wild Force '' During the Power Rangers Wild Force episode Forever Red, Leo was recruited by Tommy Oliver to journey to the moon with nine other Red Rangers to destroy the Machine Empire. As in his previous appearance, he draws his Quasar Saber to regain his powers. Currently, Leo is living on Mirinoi, either retired and watching over the Quasar Sabers, or active as a Ranger, protecting Mirinoi from threats. ''Power Rangers: Super Megaforce '' It has been confirmed that Leo is one of the few Galaxy Rangers and other legendary Power Rangers overall to appear in Power Rangers: Super Megaforce (the upcoming sequel season to Power Rangers: Megaforce) for the Ranger Legend War. 'Actor' *' Danny Slavin ' 'As A Ranger ' 'Trivia ' *His name was likely inspired by the title character of the "Tom Corbett, Space Cadet" stories that were depicted in television, radio, books, comic books, comic strips, coloring books, punch-out books and View-Master reels in the 1950s. *It should also be noted that Leo in Latin is lion, which is a coincidence since his main zord is the Lion Galactabeast. *Originally, Leo and Kendrix were to be romantically involved, but the subplot was subsequently scrapped when Valerie Vernon was diagnosed with leukemia, although the idea was hinted at, during points in the show. *Leo had changed clothes throughout the season, in the first half of the season he wore blue jeans, a red tank-top shirt and a black leather jacket, in the second half he wore Khakis, a red tank-top shirt, and a light blue button-up shirt. *Though Leo did not originally pull the Red Quasar Saber from the stone, evidence that he was a chosen Ranger for the saber all along was the fact that he was able to pull it from the stone himself in Trakeena's Revenge and Forever Red. *Had Forever Red been allowed to be shot as a feature length film, Leo would've been one of the two Red Rangers to die (other being Aurico), because he shared a lion-themed Zord, just like then-present Red Ranger Cole, according to Amit Bhaumik. **Danny originally wasn't going to participate in the Power Rangers Wild Force ''episode "Forever Red" due to a previous falling out with the production crew. When an agreement was arranged, he had to be inserted digitally into the unmorphed group shots. *Danny Slavin is five years older than his on-screen older brother Russell Lawrence . * A dispute over the agreed upon salary between Danny Slavin and Saban resulted in the departure of both actors when Saban attempted to cut their salary. As a result Jennifer Burns replaced Miller (hence why the plot concerning Trakeena's scarred face is employed, to mask the change of actress), Christopher Glenn completed the ADR work uncovered by Slavin and a stand-in was used in scenes Slavin was not available for. *It should be noted that Leo had more character development than the other Rangers in the ''Lost Galaxy ''series. 'Teammates' ' Kai.jpg| Kai Chen Damon.jpg| Damon Henderson Maya.jpg| Maya Kendrix.jpg| Kendrix Morgan Mike.jpg| Mike Corbett Karone.jpg| Karone ' 'See Also * Ryouma - in Gingaman * Mike Corbett - '''Leo's Brother, the second Magna Defender. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Rangers (Lost Galaxy) Category:Red Ranger Category:Rangers who are siblings